


Reflections (Keith/Lance)

by ellenisntcool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, NOW LOOK AT ME, Ooo, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Second Person, i entered this for a competition, i turned it into a voltron fic wowie, it's a mystery, klance, where is keith?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenisntcool/pseuds/ellenisntcool
Summary: You. Him. Out here in the pouring rain.It's real, right?





	Reflections (Keith/Lance)

His hair flowed down around his shoulders. The thick silk curtains of a midnight sky hiding his soft expression. You hear him let out a deep sigh, watching as he gazes down at the ground, his gloved frail hands clenching the material of his jacket tighter and tighter by his sides. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen him like this. You remain silent, questioning if you should place your fingertips on this precious gem, wondering if he’ll allow you to embrace him, kiss him. There are so many thoughts racing through your mind, each second passing like minutes, hours. You begin to wonder if he even wants you here. If he even wants to love you.

The rain is falling heavier. You can see each droplet racing down his arms as you both stand out on the road. His silence is deafening. You are finding it more and more difficult to just stand here like two stone statues in a museum.

He stumbled back for a second as he reached for his knife, his soaked hair clinging to his rosy cheeks as he looks up at you. His eyes are puffy from all the tears that are being shed; the weak emotions mixing in with the rain as a strong disguise. You aren’t sure why this is happening; did something worry him? Did you frighten him again?

You tried to get closer to him as you saw how broken he was. You wish that you could hold him and wipe those tears away, but how can you touch something this fragile? If you did, you are certain he’ll break into millions of pieces on the drenched ground.

There isn’t much that you could ever do in a situation like this. You couldn’t before so what makes you think you can do it now? You cannot rewind time and go back to that day. You cannot save him. He left a long time ago.

You begin to feel a pool of guilt and fear settle in your stomach. Your heart is beating far too loudly. Pounding harder and harder as the feelings grow heavier… duh-duhn, duh-duh… why won’t it stop?

 

Please make it stop.

_Make it stop._

 

Why did he leave you? Why did he leave this world? Why didn’t he tell you he loved you? You let him go, you broke him into pieces, you held him too tight when you knew how delicate he was. You take a deep breath as you close your blue eyes. Taking his soft hands into your own and pressing your lips to them. You can feel the warmth. You can feel his small pulse.

You can feel the scars from his deep cuts.

 

This isn’t real.

 

You should know that none of this was ever going to be real.

 

You open your eyes and see your reflection staring back at you in the puddles as the rain falls faster.

 

Oh, my. Did you think it was all real?

 

That he would be here?

 

Honestly…

 

When will you learn?

**Author's Note:**

> guys season 6 of vvoltron comes out tomorrow and I'm not prepared. But seriously I entered this for a 500 word competition at my college (we didn't really have a choice) and my teacher really REALLY liked this so i thought let's turn it more into a klance-ish fic and post it because i have nothing better to do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Tumblr: ellenisntcool  
> Instagram: ellenisntcool


End file.
